guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sepulchre of Dragrimmar
Description Sepulchre of Dragrimmar is a two-layer dungeon. The aim is to kill Remnant of Antiquities, who is the final monster here. Upon completion a Dragrimmar Chest will spawn. To receive the quest for the dungeon, The Anvil of Dragrimmar, talk with Outrunner Remlok near the entrance. Getting There Sepulchre of Dragrimmar dungeon is located in Drakkar Lake. Leave Sifhalla and go north-west through the cave. NPCs *Collectors: ** 1 Jovial Pete (level 1) ** 20 Pathfinder Mia (level 1) * 1 Beacon of Droknar *Dwarves: ** 24 Outrunner Remlok (levels 1 and 2) *Ghosts: ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (level 1, hidden near Area Map) ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (level 1, hidden near central Beacon of Droknar) ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (level 1, hidden near northern Beacon of Droknar) Bestiary Monsters *Dryders: ** 24 Bloodtaint Dryder (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Dreadgaze Dryder (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Soulfire Dryder (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Terrorbond Dryder (level 1) *Elementals: ** 20 Icy Stalagmite (level 1) ** 28 Avalanche (level 1 and 2) ** 24 Frozen Elemental (level 2) ** 20 Shattered Elemental (levels 1 and 2) ** 20 Whirling Wisp (level 1) *Imp: ** 20 Ice Imp (levels 1 and 2) *Jellies: ** 20 Aggressive Ooze (level 1) ** 20 Shimmering Ooze (level 1) ** 20 Earthbound Ooze (level 1) *Wurm: ** 24 Frost Wurm (level 1) Bosses *Elementals: ** 24 Fragment of Antiquities (Shatterstone) ** 28 Regent of Ice (six on level 1) (Shatterstone) Boss-like foes *Elemental: ** 29 Remnant of Antiquities Rewards * When opened, the Dragrimmar Chest will produce 1 drop per player. (May be a Rare crafting material (listed below), a green, or a gold item) *Unique Items obtainable from the end chest: ** Antiquated Rod ** Antiquated Focus ** Antiquated Staff NM: 1500 Dwarven Points for compeltion Rare items Rare crafting materials *Diamond *Onyx Gemstone Strategy The foes in this dungeon will use hexes often. The dryders will most likely overload your hex removal and the elementals, who are found in most of the dungeon, will hit most of the party with their water hexes. It is advisable to take a heavy-duty hex removal such as Divert Hexes or Expel Hexes. Taking a monk hex remover on caster heroes is also a good choice. Hex Eater Signet can also be used to good effect to remove party-wide hexes such as Suffering or water hexes with the added advantage of energy gain with high Inspiration Magic. The dungeon overall is not very difficult, as long as one watches their aggro range when clearing the central space on level 1. Dryders shouldn't be a big problem, and the Wisps deal little damage provided the party isn't bunched up. The Remnant of Antiquities can be difficult due to the AoE nature of his spells. The best way to deal with him is to shut down his casting. Good skills are Power Block, because he uses only Water Magic, but Broad Head Arrow, Warmonger's Weapon or another form of dazed, combined with a form of melee pressure, can shut him down for good. Once you don't have to worry about his AoE, you are home free. Light of Deldrimor Rewards Dwarven Ghosts on level 1 * At the beacon of Droknar by the Proof of Kinship. * Directly below (south) of the Proof of Kinship, at the Beacon of Droknar (you have to run around though). * Next to Area Map right after the Gate of Strength. Hidden Treasure on level 1 * There is a Hidden Treasure along the eastern path between the Proof of Duty and the southern-most Gate of Duty. * There is a Hidden Treasure near the southern-most Gate of Duty. * There is a Hidden Treasure near the portal to level 2. Hidden Treasure on level 2 * There are three to five Hidden Treasures on level 2. * Some treasures may come up on the radar, but won't spawn for some reason. Notes * To Unlock a set of doors, simply walk over the corresponding "Proof". i.e walking over the Proof of Kinship marker will unlock the door of Kinship. * Unlocking each set of doors will spawn two of the six Regents in addition to small mob groups. * Unlocking the final set of doors will spawn an invisible walk-over trigger that will give your party an additional Morale Boost. * Can be successfully completed with henchman/heroes in 25 - 40 mins, depends on chosen way. * At the northeast point on level 2 there seems to be a secret passage that you can't go through. Trivia * A Sepulchre is a tomb often made of rock or stone. Category:Far ShiverpeaksCategory:Dungeons (Eye of the North)